A surgical resecting tool for cutting human bone uses a detachable motor coupled to the end of a hose to drive a chuck located inside the tool. The chuck engages the shaft of a tool implement which extends from the resecting tool. The distal end of the implement has a tool head which may be configured to perform a variety of procedures. A guide sleeve is used in conjunction with the implement to further support the otherwise cantilevered implement. The guide sleeve also extends from the resecting tool and is concentric with the implement. The motor rotates the chuck to drive the implement at very high rotational speeds within the guide sleeve.
In one type of prior art, the chuck was tightened by a threaded nut to frictionally grip the shaft for transmitting torque. In another type of prior art tool, the shaft of the implement has an axial grip feature and a drive feature, such as a flat, that interfaces with and is closely received by a drive key on the chuck inside the resecting tool. These grip and drive features require precise tolerances and axial positioning within the tool when the implement is installed.
In some tools, the guide sleeve can be adjusted relative to the resecting implement to vary the axial distance that the guide sleeve extends from the tool. Also, quick-release features are known. Still, improvements to these prior art tools are desired.